


A night to remember

by vicapuleti



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this it's a mess, M/M, it's kinda bad but i hope you like it nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicapuleti/pseuds/vicapuleti
Summary: In which a mistaken coffee cup sparks a lot of joy in Giulietta's life, but also gives her a lot of love.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2020





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auclairdusoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auclairdusoleil/gifts).



_"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you miss but I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.” These were the first words she has ever heard from him. The situation was awkward, neither of them had paid attention to the badly scribbled and unrecognizable names on the cups they had taken._

_"Oh... indeed, it's fine I didn't notice it. Here you go I haven't taken a sip yet." She hands him his coffee, butterflies suddenly flying through her when the boy gives her a bright smile._

_Next thing she knows, he's sat down opposite her and the conversation flows naturally as if they had known each other forever._

_Time flies by and it's time for her to leave. But not before they exchange numbers and promise to talk to each other again later. As she leaves, her phone notifies her of a new message_

_From: Coffee Shop Cutie._

_"By the way,I forgot to ask you and couldn't read it on your cup but, what's your name ?"_

_She quickly types a reply, giggling at their antics._

_To: Coffee Shop Cutie_

_"I'm Giulietta. And how should I call you ?"_

_Now it's his turn to laugh, all of this only to forget to ask each other's names. His roommates will never let him live it down._

_To: Giulietta_

_"Nice to meet you Giulietta, my name is Romeo."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Giulietta is laying on her bed, a smile on her face, staring at her ceiling reminiscing, the sunshine seeps through the window. Ever since her first encounter with Romeo, it has been a fairytale. He is kind, funny and an absolute mess and oh god does she love him. 

Over the course of the past few months, Giulietta's life as a university student has gone from quiet, simple and quite enjoyable to bright, involving tons of laughter and wonderful moments. As well as a lot of babysitting to help the tired father/mother hen hybrid that is Benvolio, Romeo's cousin.

 _"Giulietta,_ _if you don’t hurry, we’re gonna be late, we need to make a trip to the supermarket and get more things for the evening, are you ready?”_ Rosalina calls out from the living room, snapping her cousin out of her daydreaming. She gets up, fixes her clothes, her hair, touches up her makeup and leaves her bedroom.

It takes them a little while longer than planned to arrive to the boys’ gathering and as expected, they are greeted by Mercutio, mocking them for not being able to arrive on time.

 _“Don’t start Merc, be nice the girls have just arrived.”_ Benvolio immediately scolds his boyfriend. “Come on in and get settled, I’ll put everything you brought away” he continues, gesturing to the couch for Giulietta and Rosalina to sit down on.

Romeo, who was helping Benvolio in the kitchen until Rosalina took over to avoid a disaster, is paired up with Giulietta to set up a board game as they wait for Tybalt, who is once again, more than fashionably late.

 _“AAAAH there he is, the prince of Cats himself! Late of course or this wouldn’t be fun”_ Tybalt doesn’t even react, opting instead to acknowledge everyone but Mercutio. The blonde retaliates and the cat and mouse dynamic is kicking up once again.

By the time they finish playing a couple rounds all while snacking and laughing, the sun is setting, and Benvolio is making a run for the kitchen, preparing the next wave of snacks, Mercutio following.

“ _Our Romeo is hopelessly in love and so painfully unaware about her own feelings god they are frustrating. Were we like this babe?”_ The brunette laughs at his boyfriend’s antics, Mercutio is often dramatic, but he is also full of love and he wants the best for Romeo.

 _“According to Rosalina and Tybalt, we were, and apparently, much worse, so I can only imagine how painful it must have been for everyone. That said, don’t push it for Giulietta and Meo okay? They will figure it out on their own, at their own pace”_ Benvolio advises, a hand scratching his chin.

 _\- “Or Romeo will literally blurt out how much he loves her, knowing this child and his lack of diplomacy sometimes”_ They both laugh at that statement and subsequent image, and Mercutio can’t help but tease.

- _“You know, you’re only around 4 years older than your cousin, why do you insist on calling him a child?”_

Benvolio shoots him a pointed glare; _“I pretty much raised the boy, he will forever be a child to me, now stop mocking me and help me, will you?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

If there is one thing Giulietta envies about the boys’ apartment, it’s their balcony. Mostly because she always ends up there with Romeo, talking about anything that is on their mind.

A song is currently stuck in her head, so naturally, she starts softly singing it. Romeo watches her, completely enamored, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it almost hurts him. He almost feels like someone else is taking over his body as he approaches her.

 _“You didn’t tell me it was karaoke night; I would have prepared an entire list with the best songs!”_ She jolts at the sound of his voice, too lost in whatever emotion to hear him open the bay window and join her on the balcony. She turns around and he takes her in, engraving the sight of her on this beautiful night in his memory forever.

 _“I… How long have you been standing here? “_ her cheeks are pinker, she is blushing and desperately trying not to smile and failing miserably. That’s when Romeo doesn’t just know he likes her, he finally realizes he is completely, utterly in love with Giulietta.

 _“God I love you”_ he blurts it out, instantly, taking them both by surprise. And even more surprising, she strides closer to him, pressing her lips very quickly to his lips. She grins at his shell-shocked expression, winding her arms around his waist, waiting for him to recover just a bit before assuring him _“I love you too, Romeo Montague”_

**_That night, everyone is happier than they were before, only laughter, love and joy fill the air. And it’s that night where Giulietta and Romeo, found, in their eyes, the most beautiful form of love, of them all._ **


End file.
